The Ruthless Trials of Love and War
by danceluver93
Summary: As the infamous trio enter their 7th year, they face the many hardships of love and war.HHr, DG, and RL. Rated T for mild language and violence, and minor adult themes.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however if I did i would pay for my college at Oxford when I get older instead of praying that I get a scholorship.lol. I would also buy a shiny, cherry-red, mustang convertible...ohh I wish I were J.K Rowling...

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge**

Harry woke to the heavy rain, bearing down on his window.

'Great, now I not only have to do twice as many chores today, I have to do them in the poring rain!'

He sleepily flung his legs onto the ground and stood up, then walked into his bathroom.

He took a shower, then changed into his clothes, ready to walk downstairs to feed the Dursleys.

"HARRY!" a shrill voice, belonging to his Aunt Petunia, called. "WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"Yea!" chimed in the voice of his pig-headed cousin, Dudley.

Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way down to the kitchen. The Dursleys were the impatient, fat, muggle family that 'took care of him.'

He had been dropped off on their doorstep as a baby and was held hostage there for 10 long years.

The reason for his sanity was Hogwarts. On his 11th birthday he had been accepted into this 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The school his parents had gone to, met, and fell in love at.

At school he met his two best friends, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger, and embarked on many dangerous adventures to stop Lord Voldemort from killing Harry.

With each adventure, the trio grew stronger and closer, and Harry learned his fate. Harry was either to kill Voldemort, or Voldemort would kill him.

During this dark time, many were killed, including Cedric in fourth year, Sirius, Harry's godfather, in fifth year and Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, in sixth.

Now Harry was entering his seventh year, the year he, and many others, feared that the end of the war would come…if they were lucky.

* * *

Authors Notes: This is the prolouge to my new story. My cousins are coming over today so I won't be able to get much done this weekend, but I will try not to take too long to get the first chapter out. 

I Love Reviewers! 3


	2. Bad Day

**Chapter 1: Bad Day**

Last Chapter: "HARRY!" a shrill voice, belonging to his Aunt Petunia, called. "WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"Yea!" chimed in the voice of his pig-headed cousin, Dudley.

Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way down to the kitchen.

"Harry, we don't like to be kept waiting!" Uncle Vernon called from the kitchen.

"I'm here." Harry said as he stepped into the kitchen.

He began to cook them breakfast and set the table as Vernon told the 'family' (everyone except Harry) about the story on the front cover of the newspaper.

"It says here that a family in a small town just outside London was attacked last night. Apparently they were sleeping when _multiple_ people broke into the house and killed the parents. The daughter escaped and they haven't found her yet. It seems that there was a struggle, but they don't know how they died…they can't find anything wrong with them."

"Perhaps they died of shock." Aunt Petunia interrupted.

"The house is wrecked, and the police are searching it, trying to find a clue to where the daughter could have run-off to."

This story didn't faze Harry much; Voldemort had taken to barging in on families, especially muggle-borns, and killing them. What did surprise Harry was that the daughter escaped. Normally all that Voldemort tried to kill, died…that's just how it went.

After serving the Dursleys, Harry began to work on his other chores.

He cleaned Dudley's room and bath, then his aunt and uncle's room and bath.

He went outside, in the rain, and pulled weeds for an hour and a half, then when the rain died down to a light sprinkle, he mowed and edged the lawn.

The time after that was his. He could whatever he wanted until dinner.

Deciding to take a walk down to the park, he changed into dry clothes (though it was really no use because it started to rain harder as he left.)

He was sitting on a park bench, quite absorbed in a book, when he felt someone sit down next to him on the bench. Harry reached for his wand, however pretending not to notice they were there.

It wasn't until he heard the person sniffle quietly, that he looked up.

There, wet and disheveled, sat none other than Hermione.

Harry immediately threw the book aside and embraced her.

"'Mione…"Harry whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes, and cupping her cheek. "Mione, what's the matter? Did someone hurt you?"

When Hermione looked into his eyes, he saw pain looking back at him. She looked down at her lap as if she was afraid to cry in front of him.

"thryeadeb…" she choked out.

"'Mione, I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Harry noticed that she had a dark-purple bruise on her jaw.

"They're…" Hermione gasped for breath, as if someone were suffocating her.

"Yes?" He said softly lifting her chin.

"They're dead! They're dead, Harry, they're dead!" Hermione collapsed onto him, her thin, frail body shaking.

Harry didn't know what he could do for her besides hold her, so they sat there until she quieted.

"I…I didn't know what to d-do…so I just c-came here." She said looking up at him.

"It's okay Hermione; I wouldn't have wanted you to go anywhere else." He tightened his grip on her shoulders, as if he was afraid she would slip through his arms.

They stayed there for a while, in the comfort of each other's arms, neither wanting to move.

It started to grow dark and Harry knew that the Dursleys would become suspicious if he didn't come home so He softly nudged Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione," He whispered, "I have to be home or the Dursleys will get mad…why don't you come with me, you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Hermione shook her head and sleepily muttered "No Harry, I don't want to intrude."

"Hermione," Harry took her face in his hands "where else do you have to go?"

He didn't wait for her to answer; he just took her hand and led the way to the house.

He opened the front door and they quietly slipped upstairs.

Harry opened the door to his room and they slipped inside, careful not to make any noise.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed "you've been living in here for your whole life?" she said taking in the tiny cluttered room before her.

"I should be thankful; I used to live in a cupboard." He said making his way to the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom," he said opening the door "and that is my closet." the said pointing at the small door beside his bed.

Hermione sat down at the edge of his bed, looking around her at the small room.

Hedwig's cage sat on the windowsill next to the barred window, and Harry's bed was small and covered with a thin, gray sheet.

"I need to go cook dinner, I'll bring you as much food as I can sneak up here, and you can rest, read, or do whatever you feel like just try not to make too much noise, okay?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, stood and embraced Harry. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"You'll be fine, Hermione, you're strong…and I'll help you through this." Harry said pulling back and looking into her eyes "Everything will be okay."

She nodded, and he walked to the door, opened it then looked over his shoulder at her and smiled softly.

She smiled for the first time today, then whispered, "I'd be lost without you, Harry"

He grinned cheekily and winked, "I know" he said then closed the door behind him.

She shook her head, knowing he was joking, but it was true.

He had saved her so many times and she owed him her life, she would do anything for him because she knew he would do anything for her.

A/N: Yay! New chappie up! The next one is coming soon, I promise.

So how did you like it? I know you saw them dying when Vernon read the article, but still…did you love it? hate it?

I Love Reviewers,

Taylor

P.S I've decided to name the chapters after songs that I think relate to the chapter. To see Bad Day(by Daniel Powter) lyrics click here


End file.
